


Karaoke Bar

by ChaosDragon00



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragon00/pseuds/ChaosDragon00
Summary: In modern day New York Doflamingo works at the karaoke bar to earn money to support his brother and himself. But what happens when his crush comes in with a group of friends? Will love bloom or is doomed to fail? R&R appreciated.





	Karaoke Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hijika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijika/gifts).



A/N : Dedicated to my bff. Happy Birthday :)  
A/N 2 : This is a Crocodile x Doflamingo oneshot don’t like don’t read!

It was a hot summer day in New York City. The city was busy as usual for summer vacation had started for kids everywhere. 

Businesses were filled with tourists and locals alike going about their day.

In a small alley just off the main street stood a business which Doflamingo worked at as a cashier server at the local Karaoke Bar. 

He had to get this job in order to start saving for college in the fall. He wanted to do something better with his life but at the moment he was down on his luck.

His brother Corazon or better known as Rocinante opened the business after dropping out of college and he loved music a lot even to the point of using their parent’s money to fund it. 

Rocinante was the owner but adopted son Trafalgar Law was the brains behind the money for the kid had graduated college at the age of 16. He was known to show off his intelligence along with his attitude and it bothered Doflamingo to no end. 

But what Doflamingo didn’t understand was why he was surrounded by Law’s friends like Luffy who was the mascot for the store and very energetic. He wanted everyone to be his friend. 

Ace and Sabo were the ones behind the bar making the snacks and drinks. They claimed to be brothers to Luffy and to each other. 

Doflamingo got headaches with just those three around due to their energy and Law he knew felt the same at least. 

Than there was Bepo who was the other server and claimed to be best friends with Law. He was quiet and didn’t like Doflamingo that much. They practically avoided each other when not working with the costumers. 

So this was his life and he hoped to get on his feet soon so he could leave this place and not look back. 

It was early when Doflamingo showed up for work for he wasn’t a morning person and he had partied way into the night with his crew “Doflamingo Family.” 

“Why does my brother have to open early for?” He sighed as he turned the key and the bell on the door rang. 

Soon he was embraced by his brother “Doffy you are early for once.” 

Corazon pulled back and sighed “Why do you hang out with those delinquents? They are nothing but trouble and someday you will be in jail with them.” 

“I don’t need your advice and anyway it’s not like you have friends of your own except high schoolers.” Doffy responded in his usual way which Corazon just overlooked him.

“We have a big day today.” His brother changed the subject but before Doflamingo could asked why it was such a big day the bell on the door chimed. 

Doffy!” He was hit from behind and soon he found himself on the floor with Luffy sitting on top of him.

“Luffy get off of me!” He shoved him off as Ace and Sabo stood there laughing.

“It’s not funny.” Doflamingo got up and brushed off his outfit. 

“Someone is cranky in the morning.” Law smirked as he walked by with Bepo. 

“Shut it Law.” 

“Don’t order me around.” Law glared at him but it was broken up by Corazon entering the room. 

“Alright everyone I have some news.” Everyone gathered around as Corazon held up a piece of paper. 

“We have a party of eight coming in tonight and it’s the Crocodile party.” He announced and Doflamingo felt himself tense up. 

Surely he didn’t say Crocodile party, the one guy that Doflamingo had a crush on since they were freshman in high school. 

“Are you sure?” Doflamingo asked and his brother nodded. 

“Yes he’s going to leave the country and study aboard so this will be his farewell party by his friends.” 

Corazon started listing off the duty list for the day but Doflamingo didn’t hear him for he was in shock maybe it was too late now to confess to the kid. 

Sabo noticed that something was up with Doflamingo and walked over to him. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked. 

  “Why does it matter to you?” He tried to act like nothing was bothering him but he knew he was failing at it.

Luffy spoke up “He likes Crocodile and never told him.” 

The room went silent as Doflamingo glared at him “Well aren’t you nosy Luffy and yes I do like him congrats you just told everyone I didn’t want them to know.” 

“Why? There is nothing to be ashamed of.” Luffy told him.

Doflamingo turned to his brother “Well I guess you want to judge me now.” 

Corazon shook his head and went over giving his brother a hug “I think it’s great you like someone and I will help you confess in fact all of us will.” 

Doflamingo was shocked and everyone agreed that they will help with the confession. 

Ace smiled “Oh this is going to be fun.” 

“Yes it is now Luffy get outside and everyone get to work we have a party to prepare for and a confession scene as well.” Corazon ordered and soon went back to his office with Law following to do the fiances. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the city Crocodile was preparing for his night out with his friends which the group was infamously known as Baroque Works. He just got off work at Starbucks and it was a trying day dealing with grumpy customers.

“I wonder what they have in mind?” Crocodile hoped that whatever was planned wasn’t going to ruin the night. 

He wanted to go out with an all out party since he was leaving to go abroad. Soon there was a knock at his door. 

“Enter.” Crocodile yelled. 

Robin entered with a smile “Are you ready?” 

“Yes I am ready and I hope all of you are as well.” He told her which she gave him a smirk. 

“Don’t worry I’m sure this will be a night to remember.” She told him which he couldn’t help but wondered what she meant. 

Soon they left his house and she drove him to the location to pick up the rest of the gang. 

  Mr. 3 nodded at Robin for their plan had to work tonight or else both parties would live with regret. 

Crocodile had been eyeing Doflamingo all year and the gang had noticed that he was too afraid to act on his feelings for that said person. 

So when they learned that their friend was leaving the country they all went on a mission to learn where Doflamingo worked and it was the perfect set up. 

Of course they listed the help of Law and his friends along with Corazon to help pull this off. They just hoped nothing goes wrong tonight. 

“So are we going or what?” Crocodile was growing impatient. 

“Yes we will be there in 15 minutes sir.” Robin told him. 

Back at the Karoake Bar Luffy had invited more people than what the rooms could hold so Corazon had to convert the conference room to the party room and added everything at the last minute. 

Ace and Sabo laughed at how stressed out Law was especially when he had gone off on Luffy for inviting so many of his nakama.

The party members consisted of the rest of the Straw Hats, Shanks, Mihawk, Garp, Sengoku, the Heart Pirates, Marco, Whitebeard and the Doflamingo Family. Along with Perona and Koala who came as well. 

Soon they heard the car pull up and Doflamingo felt his heart race. He hoped that he wasn’t going to make a fool out of himself. 

“Get the light.” Corazon yelled which Ace hurried and shut the light off. 

Soon the bell rang as the front door opened and everyone jumped out yelling congratulations. 

Crocodile was in shock that even his friends Baroque Works were even there smiling and cheering. 

Zeff and his chefs along with Sanji started serving the food while Luffy hit the volume button on maximum on the radio blaring it through out the place. 

Ace and Sabo had to turn it down than yelled at Luffy for they all didn’t want to go deaf. 

Crocodile spoke up “Thanks everyone I appreciate it.” 

He soon approached Doflamingo “Are you alright?” 

Doflamingo nodded and tried to keep himself from acting a fool “I’m fine but I have to talk to you real quick.” 

Crocodile noticed that something was bothering his friend so he agreed to talk to him away from everyone. 

Once they were in an empty karaoke room Crocodile turned to his friend “Whatever it is you can tell me. I promise I won’t judge.” 

He nodded and looked down trying to gather up the courage to confess. He took a deep breath than met his friend’s eyes. 

But before he could even say anything Corazon barged in “Come on it’s your turn to sing Doffy.” 

Doflamingo glared at his brother “I don’t sing...” 

“I think you should maybe it will help you with your confidence.” Crocodile told him trying to help out his friend. 

He sighed for it looked like that he was outnumbered “Fine...” He left the room and his brother as well as his friend followed. 

Luffy yelled “Mingo come on.” 

“Don’t call me Mingo.” He hate that nickname and what was worse his brother called him that now. 

Ace gave him the mic and gave him a smile which Sabo nodded. Doflamingo didn’t like crowds or performing but he knew that this might be the only way. 

He picked a song and soon started singing which everyone in the room were in shock. Here was a guy who acted tough but he had a soft side after all. 

Once the song ended everyone cheered and applauded Doflamingo walked over to Crocodile.

“I like you a lot but I never said anything because I was afraid that you would judge me and stop being my friend.” Doflamingo admitted which Crocodile laughed.

“I thought the same thing as well for we both had a reputation to protect but I like you a lot too.” Crocodile felt better now and he could tell that his friend did to.

Doflamingo leaned in and gave his friend a quick kiss.  
He was about to pull away but Crocodile returned it before he could. Soon everyone was going crazy with cheers. 

They pulled away and started threatening everyone there to keep it a secret or else which everyone laughed and agreed. 

That night two friends became lovers as the party continued until dawn. It will a memory that no one will forget for years to come.


End file.
